Porygon-Z
|name='Porygon-Z' | jname=(ポリゴンZ PorigonZ) |image=474Porygon-Z.png |ndex=474 |evofrom=Porygon2 |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Pore-ee-gon-Z |hp=85 |atk=80 |def=70 |satk=135 |sdef=75 |spd=90 |total=535 |species=Virtual Pokémon |type= |height=2'11" |weight=75.0 lbs. |ability=Adaptability Download Analytic (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=Genderless }} Porygon-Z (Japanese: ポリゴンZ PorigonZ) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Appearance Porygon-Z's appearance is similar to that of Porygon and Porygon2, though darker in color when compared to both of them. It has a very smooth appearance much like Porygon2. It's head is not attached to its body and is now upside-down with a slight tilt. It has a blue beak, and yellow eyes with a bull's eye target pattern in them. Its legs now appear to be more wing like, while its tail points downward rather than up. The spot of blue that was located on its chest now goes across the chest, connecting the two wings. Special Abilities Porygon-Z have the abilities Adaptability or Download. Adaptability allows the power of a move, with the same type as it is, to be doubled in battle. The ability Download will raise either its Attack stat or Special Attack stat by one stage depending on foe's lowest defensive stat. Aside from that, the programming added to create Porygon-Z was intended to allow it to upgrade into a better Pokémon, but as a result, Porygon-Z began to exhibit odd behaviors and the data used to program it became glitched giving it its odd appearance. Porygon-Z is also notable for having the highest Special Attack, one of two statistics that influence the power of an attack, among non-legendary Pokémon. It shares this feature with another Pokémon, Alakazam. Voice Porygon-Z's voice (which was revealed in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) is very strange. It goes Eeehhh Eh Eh. In the Anime As is the case with every evolutionary form of Porygon, it is believed that Porygon-Z will never make an appearance in the Pokémon anime series. This is a result of the episode Electric Soldier Porygon, which induced seizures in many Japanese children in 1997. Because Porygon was the featured Pokémon in this episode, it has never been shown, along with its evolutionary forms, in any episode after the incident even though it was Pikachu's eyes that were flashing red. Technically, Porygon had nothing to do with the seizures. Evolution Porygon-Z evolves from Porygon2. A Porygon2 can only evolve into a Porygon-Z when it is traded with a Dubious Disc. Game Info Porygon-Z first appeared in the Generation IV games. It is only obtainable through a trade. During a trade, a Porygon2 must be carrying a Dubious Disc with it, this is what triggers its trade evolution. Porygon's evolutionary line is notable for being the only evolutionary line that contains two evolutions triggered through trading. Porygon-Z is also notable for being one of two non-legendary Pokémon, having the highest Special Attack. Locations | diamondpearl=Evolve Porygon2| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Porygon2| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Porygon2| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Porygon2 (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Evolve from Porygon2| Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Porygon-Z| diamond=Additional software was installed to make it a better Pokémon. It began acting oddly, however.| pearl=Additional software was installed to make it a better Pokémon. It began acting oddly, however.| platinum=Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned.| heartgold=Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error...| soulsilver=Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error...| black=Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned. | white=Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned. | }}WAFFLESPokémon Trivia *Porygon-Z is one of two non-legendary Pokémon to have the highest base Special Attack, the other Pokémon is Alakazam. *It is the only Pokémon whose Japanese name has a foreign character in it. *Porygon-Z probably won't appear in another Pokémon Episode due to the Electric Soldier Porygon incident. *When Porygon2 turns into Porygon-Z, 2 stats lower: Def. and Sp. Def. *Although called a glitched version of Porygon2, it is not an actual glitch. *The Pokédex info about working in alien dimensions might be a reference to the Distorted World. However, Dawn & Lucas's Pokémon were all perfectly capable of functioning there without any special modifications. *Although Porygon-Z Supposedly does not need to eat or breathe, it can still eat berries and poffins. *Porygon-Z is not unique (in the game) except for its special ability, pokedex entry, and sp. atk. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon